Tagged Again
by TrailofRoses
Summary: "Forgetting, all the hurt you've been able to hide so well. And pretending that someone can come and save me from myself….don't ever do that, Lilly." I said softly. Loe!


**The rules: **

**Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the game going!!**

**My Tags:**

xXxProudtobeweirdxXx

KeNiJoe54

NileyJedi-x3

**xxFallForYouxx**

kellersXgir

Here we go; now you guys know me and how I have troubles, so I'm just gonna write the ficlets.

:]

Everyday by HSM2 Cast

Once in a lifetime means that there wasn't a second chance. I have a belief that Lilly and I were going to take a chance and take it.

Everyday our lives, I want to find her there and hold on tight. We'll run while we're young and keep the faith.

We're gonna use our voices and speak our minds, even if that meant screaming out loud.

People say that you should follow, and chase down what you dream.

But if you get lost and lose yourself; what does it really mean?

There's a lot more to life if we listen to our hearts.

Because of Lilly I have the strength to start.

Everyday from right now, we're going to take each other's hands, and celebrate everyday.

It's better right now, and stronger than ever.

But most of all, we're going to keep the faith…everyday.

"Wanna find you there and hang on tight." I mumbled against Lilly's hair.

This was our first dance, as a married couple

"We're gonna live and celebrate everyday." Lilly said against my shirt.

**Someday-Nickelback**

How the hell did Lilly and I end up like this?

I never thought that someday I would make it alright, but not right now.

She's the only one that would know when.

But she still wonders.

I always thought that since we were like this, that we'd be able talk things out.

"Life is like a paper-back novel, we just have to right a ending that fits and not make it a Hollywood horror." I said.

Nothing's wrong, just hope that you know that we're going to make it out…just not right now.

She still wonders when.

But she's still the one that knows that Someday we'll make it out of this.

**Breathe-Taylor Swift**

I could see her face in my mind as I drove away.

Nobody in the world would think that we would end out like that.

My radio was turned on, but it started to play sad music. Like the end of a sad movie.

I don't know what to be without Lilly around.

She was the only thing I knew like the back of my hand.

I can't breathe without her, but I'll have to.

I never wanted this, and I never wanted to see her hurt.

People are people, and sometimes it just doesn't work out, and nothing that we say is gonna save us from the fall out.

Why can't it be simple and easy?

It's officially 2 AM and I'm feeling like I just lost a friend. It's not easy for me.

Never a clean break and no one's here to save me.

I finally texted Lilly, repeatedly with, "I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry."

**Don't Trust Me-3oh! 3**

She was wearing a black dress, with the tights underneath.

The taste of cigarette lingered on my teeth.

I peered over at Lilly, asking her for a dance.

She glanced at the boy next to her, who was ignoring her.

I whispered in her ear, "If your boyfriend ever said that he had beef, I'm just a vegetarian and I'm not fucking scared of him."

She giggled, and followed me out to the dance floor.

I remembered to respect my brother's wishes of never to trust a hoe. But Lilly wasn't one.

Now it was our 2 year anniversary.

And she'll never leave me.

**It's Not My time-3 Doors Down**

When I looked back on our past, before the beginning of this, it was just her and I and all of our friends.

Living life like an ocean, but now the current is pulling me down and I'm close to going under.

This could be the end of me, and everything I know. But I'm not gonna go.

I looked forward to all the plans that we made, and all the dreams that we have. All this time I've been wondering what you mean to me.

But it's not my time, and I'm not going, there's a fear in me, but it's not showing.

This could be the end of us, and everything that we know, but I'm not gonna go.

There has to be more that we can see, there has to be more that we believe.

I wasn't going to leave her; it wasn't going to be our time.

"I'm not gonna go, Lilly." I said to her softly as she held onto me.

**Scream-Zac Efron **

The day that the high school doors closed, the echo filled my soul.

The doors never tell which way to go, just to trust your heart.

I'm not really sure anymore, it's just too hard.

The voices in my head, tell me that they always know best, and they have me on the edge.

They're pushing, but I have the ball in my hands.

I don't know where to go, what's the right team? I can't choose, I'm too confused.

I have always wanted my own dream, now I really needed it, or I was going to scream.

I'm going to fight to find myself, me and nobody else.

It's like nothing will work without Lilly.

Is it her? Is it love? Can the music ever be enough?

I want my own thing, so bad that I'm gonna scream.

What does it all mean?

"Ahhh!" I screamed. (That part wasn't necessary…)

**Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney**

I shouldn't love her, but I want to.

I shouldn't see her, but I can't move.

I don't know how to make a feeling stop.

I can't sit around, and let Nate win now.

I've tried my best to let go of you, but I don't want to.

It's getting harder to be around Lilly, there's too much to say.

I don't know if she wants me to have the feelings and look away, or to be fine when I'm not.

Looking back I realize it was always there, just never spoken.

"I've been waiting here, Nate, in the dark, and everywhere in between." I mumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't tell me, you've fallen in love with my girl?" Nate said, sarcastically.

I kept quiet.

"Wait, you've actually fallen for her? I can't believe this! You're my brother!" Nate yelled.

The feelings have taken control of me, and I'm really not going to let Nate win now.

I met Lilly at the ice cream parlor later, without Nate.

I sat across from Lilly.

"Lilly, just so that you know, I've been having feelings for you for a while now. And I had to tell you them before I left." I said, softly.

With that, I got up, and left a stunned Lilly in the ice cream parlor.

I just had to let her know.

**I Don't Dance-HSM 2**

"I'll show you that it's all the same, baseball, dancing, it's easy, step up to the plate and start swinging." Lilly said.

"I wanna play ball, and that's all there isn't one little dance that you can show me." I said back.

"You've never tried," Lilly laughed, "if I can do it this way, then you can do it this way." Lilly said as she pitched the baseball to me. I got a strike.

"You don't have what it takes to play me, so you better stand that pitch that you're about to show me. Oh, I'll show you how I swing." I said. She pitched the ball again, causing me to strike again. "I don't dance."

"That's what I mean."

"I say I can't."

"I know you can.'"

"I don't dance. And I'll make it a triple, not a curtain call." I said as I swung the bat.

Lilly laughed as she pitched again. I hit the ball, it looked like it was about to go out of the park, it didn't. I took off running.

When I rounded third, it looked as if I was going to make it; Lilly put her mitt in the air, and caught the ball.

I stopped in my tracks and started to run back to third. The ball went to third. I ran back quickly.

Just as I was about to slide into home, the ball was thrown back to Lilly. As I dropped down to slide, and held my foot out. Lilly tripped over my foot, but her mitt landed on home, just as my foot touched home plate.

We both looked up at the umpire eagerly.

"Safe!" the umpire. Lilly sighed, and I chuckled.

"Nice try, Truscott."

"I'll get you next time, Grey." Lilly smiled as she helped me up.

(Last one, I swear!)

**Leave Out All The Rest-Linkin Park;**

I had a dream that I was missing, and Lilly was scared. But nobody would listen, because nobody cared.

After I had my dream, I awoke with a fear in my body.

What was I going to leave when I was done here?

If you're ever going to ask me I want you to know:

When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done, and help me leave behind some reasons to be missed.

Don't resent me, and keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest.

I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through, and I've never been perfect, but neither have you.

Forgetting, all the hurt inside that you've learned to hide so well. I've pretended that someone would be come and be able to save me from myself.

I can't be who you are.

"Forgetting, all the hurt you've been able to hide so well. And pretending that someone can come and save me from myself….don't ever do that, Lilly." I whispered. "Just don't'."

**Author's note:**

**I love writing these ones! I'll have to do more often even if I'm not actually tagged! **

**:] **

**Review and subscribe? Awesome**

**Picture **to _Burn_


End file.
